La Mujer de tus Sueños
by Bunny D. Loxar
Summary: Zoro siempre se había sentido particularmente atraído por aquella misteriosa mujer, pero todo siempre quedaba en su mente, en sus sueños. ¿Podrá alguna vez volverse realidad? - ZoRo - Leve LuNa :D


**Hola bellos lectores! C:  
Hoy les traigo un One-shot ZoRo! ^x^  
Espero que les guste y que disfruten de la lectura *3***

**.**

**Ni One Piece Ni sus personajes me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Eiichiro-Oda :3**

.

.

_**La mujer de mis sueños**_

.

Estaba la banda de Muguiwara en una de sus tantas islas explorando y buscando víveres, y como casi siempre Zoro había decidido quedarse cuidando al Sunny – "No sé ni para qué me preguntan si voy a bajar…Saben que de una u otra forma termino perdido y no quiero que esa maldita bruja me grite que es mi culpa que nos atrasemos" – pensaba el muchacho mientras que revisaba que estuvieran bien hechas las amarras de las velas y que todo estuviera en orden. Una vez realizado esto comenzó a vagar por la cubierta, llegando así a la cocina – Aprovechando que ya estoy aquí – se dijo a sí mismo y sacó una botella de sake. Salió bebiéndosela y se sentó a esperar que todos regresaran, pero mientras esperaba se durmió profundamente y comenzó a tener un extraño sueño. Estaba él en la sala del vigía, cuando de pronto alguien entraba en la habitación. Al voltearse para ver de quién se trataba, se daba cuenta de que era una hermosísima mujer – "Cómo te extrañé estos dos años que estuvimos separados" – decía de pronto la voz de aquella mientras que el peliverde veía como ella se iba acercando peligrosamente hasta él quedando frente a frente. De pronto lo abrazaba y comenzaba a besarle el cuello, acción que le provocaba un exquisito escalofrío, entonces él le afirmaba el rostro con ambas manos y la besaba como si de eso dependiera su vida.

El sueño, cada vez se iba tornando más y más intenso, hasta que sintió que alguien lo estaba despertando. Al abrir los ojos vio el rostro de Robin demasiado cerca al suyo, por lo que instintivamente se echó bruscamente hacía atrás.

– Despertaste… Toma, te traje algo de comida – dijo la morena a la vez que le dejaba el alimento al lado y comenzaba a caminar para marcharse, pero antes de bajar se quedó parada al escuchar que el peliverde la hablaba – ¿Para que te molestas? No es como si no supiera llegar a la cocina – decía este mientras que la miraba fijamente, pero como respuesta ella le sonrió como solo ella sabe y se bajó del Sunny – "Soy un idiota…¿Por qué le digo estas cosas?" – pensó mientras que se rascaba la parte trasera de la cabeza, y en un impulso se levantó de donde estaba, corrió hasta donde Robin había bajado, y teniéndola aún a la vista le grito – ¡Gracias! – y se volvió a toda prisa a su anterior puesto para ver qué era lo que la chica le había traído. Esa simple acción le causo mucha gracia a la arqueóloga – "Vaya, el no suele agradecer… pero esta vez lo gritó" – pensaba mientras que se le formaba una hermosa sonrisa en el rostro y lo veía devolverse a toda prisa.

El sol ya se estaba ocultando y el cielo se tornaba de un oscuro tono azul marino, Zoro aún estaba a bordo y los muchachos aún no regresaban al barco – ¿Por qué tardan tanto?... Creo que entiendo porque esa mujer me trajo comida…Supongo que tendré que bajar a buscarlos – se decía a si mismo mientras que trataba de divisar a alguno de la tripulación, pero no aparecía ninguno y dada la situación se bajó del Sunny y emprendió su caminata. Pasaron 20 minutos y él aún no encontraba nada – ¿¡Dónde demonios están todos!? – dijo ya arto de caminar por el espeso bosque, y en eso logró divisar una pequeña luz que estaba algo distante. Se acercó a toda prisa y la luz junto al bullicio se hacían cada vez mayores, hasta que por fin llegó y se dio cuenta de que era un pueblo, el cual estaba, al parecer, de fiesta.

– Claro, ahora entiendo por qué tanta demora…– hablo mientras que comenzaba a avanzar por aquel lugar. Anduvo deambulando de un lado a otro en busca de sus nakamas pero sin tener éxito alguno – ¿¡Es que acaso se los trago la tierra!? – dijo a toda voz ya un poco harto de su situación, pero en ese mismo instante una mano tocó su hombro a la vez que decía con todo ánimo – Oí Zoro! Le había dicho a Sanji que fuera a buscarte pero parece que algo lo detuvo… De todas formas, estamos en el bar de un viejo muy simpático que nos invitó a comer a cambio de que le contáramos algunas de nuestras historias! Shishishi! Dijo algo de ser un fan…o lo que sea, ven, vamos! – En efectivo, era Luffy el cual ahora se lo estaba llevando a toda prisa por entremedio de las multitudes de personas hacia un pequeño bar que estaba situado en un estrecho callejón.

– "Así que mandaron al ero-cook…No me extraña que no haya llegado al barco…de seguro se quedó estancado con alguna mujer en el camino…ese idiota mujeriego, ya va a ver cuando me lo encuentre y va a saber lo que es bueno" – pensaba el espadachín mientras que entraba en aquel extraño lugar, pero sus pensamientos asesinos dejaron de fluir en el preciso instante en el que vio a la mujer más hermosa que podría haber conocido. Era exactamente igual a la del sueño que había tenido en aquel rato que estuvo solo en el barco y claro, era porque se trataba de ella, Nico Robin, la chica de sus sueños.

No era de extrañar que él mantuviera una actitud distante con aquella mujer, pero no lo hacía porque quisiera hacerlo, era que simplemente no sabía cómo ser amable con ella, y tampoco quería llenarse la cabeza de cosas como: "Habré sido muy duro?" o "Tal vez le molestó que yo actuara de cierta manera", porque sentía que eso no era para él. "Es mejor ser frío y distante antes que verme envuelto en cosas de las que poco sé" pensaba siempre que le decía alguna cosa pesada o fría a la arqueóloga, y lo hacía solo para poder justificarse.

Ahora, teniéndola en frente de sus ojos, la cosa era distinta…el pensar como hacía de costumbre no era lo suyo cada vez que la tenía frente a él. Es que simplemente se le olvidaba hasta su nombre con el simple hecho de que ella se acercara más que de costumbre a él, acción que por parte de ella hacía a propósito y solo por diversión, porque a Nico Robin no se le escapaba ni un solo detalle si del espadachín se trataba.

– Luffy! Al fin volviste, te habías perdido o qué? – le decía Nami a su tan querido capitán, el cual le contestaba con su habitual sonrisa – Es que un grupo de chicas comenzaron a llevarme no sé a dónde diciendo algo de que los piratas eran sexys Shishishishi…Y me dieron un montón de comida! Y – pero antes de que pudiera seguir explicando cualquier otra cosa, la joven tenía su puño puesto agresivamente en aquel moreno rostro – Ya, no necesitaba detalles de nada, capitán – decía carrasposamente mientras que lo sentaba posesivamente junto a ella.

Por otra parte, Brook tocaba efusivamente una alegre melodía a la vez que reía fuertemente junto a Usopp por lo que le había pasado recién a Luffy, Chopper bailaba al compás, Franky lloraba escuchando las historias que el dueño del bar le contaba y Robin estaba sentada bebiendo un trago a la vez que observaba cómo el peliverde se situaba junto a ella.

– Pedí sake, pensé que tarde o temprano nos encontrarías… – Le decía la morena mientras que miraba despreocupadamente por la ventana que tenía junto a ella.

– No sé si eso fue un cumplido o un insulto…aun que me suena más a lo segundo – fue la respuesta que le dio Zoro mientras se bebía un largo trago de aquel líquido que tanto le gustaba y la miraba de manera penetrante, como queriendo saber que era lo que pasaba por su mente. Robin, notando la fuerte mirada que estaba recibiendo no pudo hacer más que observarlo de la misma manera, y si se trataba de miradas penetrantes, de seguro ella acabaría ganando, pero pasaban los segundos, que para ambos fueron como una eternidad, y ninguno de los dos cedía a separar la vista.

Era como si todo lo que no se podía decir con palabras se lo estuvieran transmitiendo a través de aquellas intensas miradas, y por un instante, solo por un instante, fue como si tuvieran el secreto más grande del universo, incluso más que el propio One Piece, pero se terminó en el momento en el que a Franky se le cayó un vaso al suelo provocando un ruido estrepitoso en aquel pequeño bar.

– Oh, perdón viejo! No fue mi intención – le decía en tono de disculpa el Ciborg a la vez que recogía cuidadosamente los pedazos de vidrio que quedaron repartidos en el suelo – No te preocupes, ya hay suficientes vasos en este lugar, uno más, uno menos, no me va a marcar una gran diferencia – le dijo el dueño del local amablemente mientras que lo ayudaba a limpiar aquel pequeño desastre.

El resto siguió con lo que estaba, pero Zoro se sintió un poco incómodo al pensar que hace unos segundos había estado tan cerca de aquella mujer y que la había mirado de aquella manera, por lo que decidido se puso en pie y le dijo a su capitán – Oí Luffy, yo me devuelvo al barco…por aquí hay muchas personas y no creo que sea correcto dejar al Sunny solo – y sin más se estaba encaminando hacia la puerta de salida, no sin antes tomar unas cuantas botellas de sake, pero se detuvo de golpe antes de girar el plomo de la puerta al escuchar la voz de Nico decir – Yo también voy, debo dejar los libros que compre en mi cuarto o van a terminar estropeándose por aquí, además los quiero examinar con cuidado y detalladamente – remarcando maliciosamente la última frase.

Nadie dijo nada, así que se despidieron del anciano del local y salieron. Mientras emprendían el camino de vuelta hacia el barco, el espadachín varias veces tomaba rutas que no llevaban a ninguna parte, y siempre estaba siendo corregido por la arqueóloga, cosa que le provocaba un leve sonrojo en las duras facciones de su rostro, hasta que ya aburrido de ser corregido y quedar como un desorientado habló entre dientes diciendo – De acuerdo, te sigo – pero Robin, sonriéndole divertida, lo tomó de la mano y agregó – Será mejor que vayamos así, o de lo contrario temo perderte entre toda esta multitud – y lo tiró suavemente para que la siguiera.

El viaje hasta el barco fue una travesía. Pasaron por lugares en los que se veía gente borracha cantando cosas irreconocibles, los invitaron a jugar en varios puestos de tiro al blanco y cosas por el estilo, pero Zoro se rehusaba y al final era Robin la que terminaba ganando premios y se los daba al espadachín, también hubieron mujeres que se le insinuaron al peliverde, pero este solo tenía ojos para la mujer que lo llevaba de la mano, por lo que no les prestaba la menor atención, y la morena, al tanto de la situación, se sentía feliz y a la vez satisfecha, o tal vez no tanto…

Por fin habían llegado al barco, por lo que Nico intentó soltar la mano del espadachín y la sorprendió que él no la dejara ir, al contrario, la atrajo hacia él y la abrazó casi como reflejo.

– Robin, yo… No sé porque hago esto, no quiero hacerlo pero lo hago de todos modos – decía Zoro un tanto confundido por la acción que había hecho.

– Pensé que no te caía bien – le hablaba ella casi en susurro y muy cerca de su cuello.

– Yo también lo creía…– le contestó ya resignado el peliverde a la vez que la miraba directamente a los ojos. Es que simplemente no podía contra aquella mirada tan endemoniadamente enigmática, siempre lo observaba de aquella manera tan rara, tan…especial. Era como si lo quisiera, pero él no podía simplemente ir y preguntárselo, aunque ahora no lo había rechazado en absoluto, eso podía ser algo.

– Robin yo…digo tú siempre estás en mis sueños…quiero decir, no, eso no…Argh…que demonios estoy hablando…– el peliverde se debatía entre lo que debía y no decir, y era exactamente eso a lo que no quería llegar.

– ¿Osea que soy la mujer de tus sueños? – le decía Nico en tono insinuante y con mirada pícara – vaya, eso sí que es un alago… ¿Tal vez debería dejar de ser un sueño? – y con esa última pregunta le dejo las cosas claras…o tal vez no tanto, después de todo Zoro era un completo novato en este tipo de temas, pero ella sabía esto y sin que él pudiera comprender si quiera lo que le había dicho lo besó fugazmente para dejarle en claro todo.

Y el espadachín no necesitó más palabrerías para hacer lo que quería hacer. La tomó por la cintura y bajo aquella gran luna llena la besó como su instinto le decía que debía hacerlo, de manera apasionada.

De seguro que esa noche ninguno de los dos durmió mucho, si es que lograron dormir. Mientras que el resto de la banda de muguiwara estaba…en algún lugar de la Isla celebrando alguna cosa. Y de Sanji no se supo hasta que se marcharon de aquel animado lugar.

.

.

**Y eso es todo! :D Espero que les haya gustado el One-Shot de estos dos!  
Me encanta la pareja que hacen Zoro y Robin, pero como que no tengo mucha experiencia escribiendo de ellos u.u y sentí que me salió un poco cursi, pero ya qué xD**

**Y sin más que decir, Nos leemos! **

**Bunny D. Loxar**


End file.
